Touch input is increasingly popular in the past decade due to the popularity of mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers. Although it is extremely convenient and intuitive to use our finger to interact with such devices as an input mechanism in place of a conventional mouse, it has one limitation. Human fingers have considerably large fingertip size, commonly referred to as the “fat finger” problem, making it a challenging task for at least some users to acquire small targets from dense target clusters due to two difficulties. First, the fat fingertip problem leads to low input precision. Second, it causes occlusion during target acquisition tasks. These two difficulties are particularly obvious when the screen size of the device is small.
The present invention seeks to overcome the aforementioned problem, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.